Just One Hug
by Itty Bitty MomoChu
Summary: Tobi Teaches Deidara the true meaning of a Hug. TobiDei Fluffyness!


**Just One Hug**

--

"Now some folks don't like hugging--they think they're too tough  
I bet they'd be a whole lot friendlier if they were just hugged enough  
When you hug the ones who love you, an amazing thing you learn  
When you give a hug, you just can't help but get one in return!"

The Hug – Small Fred

--

Deidara stood in front of his lengthy mirror and undid his ponytail. As his hair fell to his shoulders, he saw Tobi standing at his doorway. Deidara Shifted his weight and peered over at him.

"What do you want Tobi?" He asked, pulling off his Akatsuki cloak. Tobi took a wary step forward and stared at his teacher. He didn't speak, even though a question was on the tip of his tongue.

Deidara noticed his wariness and shrugged it off. He undid his fishnet shirt, and pulled a thin hoodie over his head. When he reappeared, he noticed that Tobi was a bit closer to him.

"What do you want Tobi?" He repeated, turning his direction. Tobi winced a bit, thinking his teacher would hit him, but he opened his mouth to speak.

"S-Sempai… have you Ever…." He held off, thinking the question might offend Deidara. Deidara sighed, knowing something was on the kid's mind. He moved his hair away from his face, and spoke.

"Well? What have I done?" He asked, staring straight at Tobi's orange mask. Tobi gulped and blushed, looking down. He cleared his throat and looked into Deidara's face.

"Uhm…. Have you ever been hugged?" He asked, blushing unintentionally. Deidara stared at him, with a stern look.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked, not understanding the question. Tobi's courage grew a bit and he sat on Deidara's bed. Deidara shot a glare at him, biut ignored it.

"Has anyone ever hugged you, Deidara-Sempai?" Tobi asked again, growing more anxious. Deidara stared at Tobi, before going into deep thought.

His mind raced, as images of his past came to him. He couldn't recall ever being hugged by his parents, or even the people he ever loved. He had never even been asked that, until now. He let his mind drift back to the present, and he saw Tobi staring at him.

"Well, Sempai?" Tobi asked, cocking his head a bit. Deidara stared hard at the kid for a second, then looked away.

"No… Tobi… I haven't ever been hugged." He said, a bit of regret hanging in his voice. He knew that saying something would make Tobi to do something. He didn't like it.

Tobi jumped up.

"Never? You've never felt them warmth of someone's arms around you? It makes you all happy, even at your saddest time!! Can I show you Sempai?" He asked, getting closer to Deidara. Deidara stared at Tobi, his eye twitching a bit.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't need to know what a hug feels like. Im not the 'hugging' type of person." He replied sternly, rolling his eyes. Tobi blinked and laughed a little.

"But… If you never received a hug… How would you know if you're not a hugging type of person?" He asked, prying himself deeper into Deidara's nerves. What Tobi had said, made more sense to Deidara that wanted. He tried to shrug it off, but Tobi determination kept his mind on it.

"I don't know Tobi… why are you asking me this in the first place?" He snapped, chipping the polish off his pinky nail. Tobi thought for a moment.

"You always seem lonely Deidara-Sempai… It worries me." He said, shifting his feet around. Deidara didn't answer, instead he began picking at his nail more. His mind was racing. Tobi had made him think, of things he really didn't want to think about at all. He had completely drowned himself in his own despair, that he completely forgot Tobi was still there.

Tobi stood a few feet away from his teacher, but he could still feel that he was tense. Tobi suddenly realized that he may have said to much. Guilt rained over him and he spoke once more.

"Sempai… Im sory… If what I said bothered you… I—" Tobi didn't know what to say, and Deidara didn't answer anyway.

Deidara stood there, breathing slowly, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, thin, warm arms wrapped around him, clutching him into a warm hug. Deidara stood, confused and slightly surprised. He didn't understand the feeling washing over him as Tobi still hugged him close. Tobi spoke again, his voice muffled from being too close to Deidara's back.

"Deidara-Sempai… When you hug the person you love, you can't help but get one in return…." He said softly, glancing up at Deidara, who was now looking down at him with a strange look. Tobi didn't say anything more, making Deidara realize what this meant.

"Are you serious Tobi?" He asked, not being specific on the question. Tobi just laid his head on Deidara's back, and they stood like that for a while. It wasn't long before Deidara knew someone would notice them.

"Tobi, get off, someone's going to see." He said, removing Tobi's arms. Tobi nodded, and smiled at his teacher.

"Did you enjoy the hug, Sempai? You let me hug you for an awful long time…" He mentioned before heading towards the door. Deidara sighed, but a sly grin was plastered to his face. As Tobi's back turned, Deidara slid his arms under Tobi's, and he pulled the kid into a warm, inviting hug.

"As you said… When you hug the person you love, you cant help but get one in return." He whispered into his ear. Tobi gasped a bit, but he didn't want to seem to eager. He let Deidara hug him for a second, before pulling away.

"Zetsu-San wanted me for something earlier, so… Ill see you later, Sempai!" He called, running out. Deidara stood in his room, unable to understand what happened there, too many thoughts ran through his mind. The only thing he was sure of, was that today, he received his first real hug.

--

Sorry if it lame… Its all I could think of!!! Lets say… This is my first TobiDeidara story! XD Please review!


End file.
